lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sun-Hwa Kwon
Vor dem Crash *Jins Ehefrau *wurde von Jin hinters Licht geführt indem er ihr erzählte sie wären auf einer Urlaubsreise, dabei musste Jin aber einen Auftrag für Suns Vater Mr. Paik erledigen. *Tochter von Mr. Paik und Mrs. Paik. *Jin gab ihr einen Hund namens Popo (übersetzt: "ein Kuss") *Fühlte, dass ihre Heirat zum scheitern verurteilt war. **War im Begriff in den USA ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ohne Jin. *Studierte Kunstgeschichte an der Universität *Nahm heimlich Englischstunden bei Jae Lee. *Plante Jin für immer zu verlassen am Flughafen von Sydney *Ein kleiner Moment von Fürsorge von Jin veranlasste sie aber dazu bei ihm zu bleiben, weil es sie an ihre Liebe zu ihm erinnerte. *"Sun" ist nur die Hälfte ihres koreanischen Namens. In The Whole Truth, kann der fertility doctor, ein Freund der Familie und auf Du mit ihr, verstanden werden während er zu ihr sagt "Sun-Hya-ssi", was bedeutet, dass ihr ganzer Vorname wohl Sun-Hya ist. Es bleibt aber unklar warum sie der westlichen Eigenschaft folgt den Nachnamen ihres Mannes, Kwon, anzunehmen, obwohl Paik viel wahrscheinlicher gewesen wäre. . Auf der Insel *Obwohl sie sehr still ist, hat sie eine wichtige Rolle in der Serie, zum einen durch die turbulente Ehe mit Jin und zum anderen wegen ihrer besonderen Kenntnisse über die Heilkraft der Natur und Kräuterkunde. *Wurde anfangs von Jin unterdrückt, welcher sie vor den anderen Überlebenden beschützen wollte. *Über die Zeit konnte sich Sun aber immer besser einbringen und ist ein wichtiges Mitglied in der Gruppe der Überlebenden. *Ihre Kenntnisse über Kräuter und die Heilkräfte der Natur haben schon in mehreren Fällen in der Serie geholfen Verletzten und Kranken zu helfen. *Sie baut mit Kate zusammen einen kleinen Gemüsegarten an, in dem auch einige Kräuter wachsen, welche zur Heilung von Krankheiten dienen. *Hat ihre Fähigkeiten als medizinische Assistentin bewiesen, als sie Jack den Stachel eines Seeigels gab um diesen als Hohlnadel zu benutzen für die Bluttranfusion zu Boone. *Beweist auch ihr Talent als Schlichterin, in Situationen, in denen Leute ausser Kontrolle geraten *Als Jin herausfindet, dass Sun der englischen Sprache mächtig ist wird sie von ihm ignoriert und er weigert sich mit ihr zu sprechen. *Auf [Kates Ratschlag hin vergiftet Sun Jins Wasser vor der Abreise mit dem zweiten Floß], jedoch trinkt Michael das Wasser und wird krank. *Nur Jack und Kate wissen, dass Sun verantwortlich ist für die Vergiftung *Kurz vor der Abreise Jins mit dem zweiten Floß raufen sich Sun und Jin zusammen und sie übergibt ihm dabei ein Notizbuch in dem in Lautschrift einige Begriffe der englischen in die koreanische Sprache übersetzt sind, so dass sich Jin besser mit Michael und Sawyer verständigen kann. *Als Claire die Flasche findet, die vom zweiten Floß kommt, zeigt sie diese Shannon und sie beschließen wiederum gemeinsam die Nachricht Sun zu übergeben, weil ihr Ehemann an Bord ist. Sun beschließt keinem etwas von der Nachricht zu erzählen und die Fasche wird begraben. *Sie verliert ihren Ehering und reißt ihren Garten auseinander bei der Suche. Sie erzählt Kate von der Flaschenpost und mit Kates Hilfe findet sie die Stelle an der sie die Flasche begraben hat. *Als Jin mit den Tailies zurückkehrt ist der Frieden zwischen ihm und Sun wieder hergestellt. *Sie wird von Charlie angegriffen während sie sich um den Garten kümmert. *Ist schwanger. Es ist nicht sicher wer der Vater ist. Sie schwört, dass sie mit keinem anderen Mann, ausser Jin geschlafen hat, obwohl dieser unfruchtbar ist. * Im Hinblick auf das LOST Podcast vom 28. März 2006 gibt es nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen für Suns Schwangerschaft: ** Die Insel hat Jin von seiner Unfruchtbarkeit geheilt ** Ein anderer Mann ist der Vater und Sun hat gelogen. * Begleitet Jin und Sayid auf der Fahrt mit dem Segelboot zum Doorcamp. ** Sieht die Statue Theorien *Wer ist der Vater? ( keine Übersetzung für den Text über Charlie, da mehr als Absurd(Anm. des Übersetzers)) **Charlie - When Charlie attacked Sun at the garden as a deed for Sawyer, he could haveraped her. Therefore he, Charlie, is the father of the baby. ***Highly unlikely, if only for the fact that the kidnapping episode takes place supposedly around two days before Sun discovers she's pregnant. There is very little chance a pregnancy test could pick up on the hormonal changes after just two days to return with a positive result, and little chance Sun would notice physiological changes so early into her pregnancy. ***That's kinda sick, and it's just not Charlie to do something like that. **Sawyer **Jin - Jins Unfruchtbarkeit könnte von der Insel geheilt worden sein, ähnlich der Heilung von Locke und Rose *** Es gibt bisher wenige Anhaltpunkte dies zu beweisen, allerdings sagt Sun in einer Szene zu Jack, dass eine Schwangerschaft unmöglich sei, was für ihre Ehrlichkeit spräche, da sie von Jins Unfruchtbarkeit weiß. **Es gibt keinen Vater; Unbefleckte Empfängnis (Es gab ja bereits die Lüge über eine Unbefleckte Empfängnis von Lockes Mutter, die diese Glegenheit nutzte um das Geld einzustreichen) ***Möglicherweise ist dies auch ein Experiment von DHARMA **Die Hanso Foundation oder die Island sind verantwortlich für die Schwangerschaft, wie in Dorf der Verdammten **Michael- zu ihm scheint eine gewisse Zuneigung zu haben. **Michael- Der Vater ist Michael, da noch ein schwarzes Baby fehlt. ***Why? We know that "The Others" are searching babies (they tried with Rousseau's daughter and then with Aaron). It seems that Rousseau's daughter wasn't the right one (maybe because they were searching a boy and not a girl? do you remember when Alexandra ask Michael if Claire had her baby, and whether it was a boy or a girl?). Anyway Aaron seems to be one of the right babies as we could see in Maternity Leave episode. ***I think Michael being the father is a bit of a stretch. The idea about these children in the poem doesn't match that theory either because they would have to be "the same age" which sun's and claire's baby will be around a year apart (Claire gave birth in season 1 and Sun got pregnant late in Season 2 so thats 9 months plus 2-3 months give or take....) I think the poem implies the "bad twin" as it is more likely referring to twins... *** Why are we talking about babies in plural? Because if we pay attention to Locke's Map we could find a french Alfred de Musset Poem. This poem talks about 2 special babies. See the Poem's extract below. ***On the other hand, there is a recurrent theme in Lost which is the Black and White colours. Aaron is the white one and Sun's son is the black one. This is why daddy is Michael. ***Poem's extract : "Two children born yesterday will know more than we do. O young hearts filled with ancient poetry, Be welcome, cherished chrildren of the gods You have the same age and the same genius." Trivia *Yoon-jin Kim sprach eigentlich für die Rolle der Kate vor. Die Produzenten waren allerdings von der schauspielerischen Leistung so beeindruckt, dass die Rollen von Jin und Sun erschaffen wurden. (Quelle: Lost Staffel 1 DVD Extra Material) Kwon, Sun Kwon, Sun Kwon, Sun Kwon, Sun